Zeleph au pays des Merveilles
by BerrySnake
Summary: Tout commence par un jeune homme un peu dépressif nommé Zeleph, qui aperçoit soudain une blondinette habillée en Bunny Girl. Intrigué, il se mit à la poursuivre! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une aventure palpitante l'attendait ! Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre pauvre Zeleph ? [Nalu, ZelVis, KinaCo...] [Crack!fic] [Remake d'Alice au pays des merveilles!]
1. Tout commence par une lapinette

SAAALUUUT ! nouvelle fictions sur plusieurs chapitre avec plusieurs couple ;-) je ne vous dirais pas les quels c'est à vous de découvrir *rire démoniaque* sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Aussi, l'histoire original _d'Alice au pays des merveille_ appartiens à Lewis Carroll ;)

* * *

**Zeleph au Pays des Merveilles**

* * *

**Rencontre :**

Il était une fois, dans une forêt lointaine, un jeune homme un petit peu dépressif :

**\- JE VEUX MOURRIIIIIIIIR !**

… Ok, enfin pas qu'un peu dépressif… Bref ! Ce jeune brun s'ennuyait à mourir assit devant son arbre qui était d'ailleurs tout sec... il aurait bien voulu lire un livre sur la mort qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise... C'est pour ça qu'il veut mourir !

Et puis tout à coup, il vue une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux vert, avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin en train de courir :

« **Jolie fesse...** dit-il obnubilé par cette magnifique créature [… ben quoi c'est un mec quand même !]

**\- Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard !** dit-elle pressée. »

**\- …Attendez un peu, une jeune fille super sexy à moitié lapin ?** moi Zeleph le maléfique devrait aller voir ça de plus près !

« **Salut mais attend où tu vas ma belle ?** demanda le magicien.

**\- Je suis super en retard ! Pas le temps !** et il la perdu de vue. »

Alors il la suivit. Il courut, courut, courut… BAM ! **« – Aie ! »** [Ça s'appelle un arbre mon petit kinder]

**\- Quel con ! Où es-tu petite lapine ?** lui cria-t-elle.

Et il recouru quand …

**\- Je suis en retard !** » et elle entra dans la tanière assez grande pour qu'un humain normal puisse y entrer.

* * *

**Dans la tanière :**

Il s'arrêta et regarda au-dessus une pancarte marquée « Le monde de Fairy Tail ». Il s'y engouffra et tomba comme un vieux sac à patate au sol. [Quelle chute !]

**« Où est-ce que je me suis encore fourré... ?** se demanda-t-il en se relevant de sa chute. Une porte commença à parler :

**\- Si tu veux entrer il faudra être à ma taille ! Et pour ça, tu dois boire un flacon écrit « Buvez-moi ».**

**\- La jeune lapine est entrée là-dedans ?** demanda Zeleph.

Pas de réponse. Il but le flacon comme prévu et devint plus petit en un clin d'œil. Sauf qu'il n'a pas pensé à prendre la clé avec lui … quelle poisse...il veut mourir :

**« Vous n'êtes pas futé jeune homme.**

**\- Répète ça « poignée futile » ? Pas besoin de la clé, t'as intérêt à t'ouvrir toute seule !**

**\- Sinon quoi ?** demanda la poignée. »

Une aura maléfique apparu autour de lui et il dit d'un ton menaçant :

**\- Sinon je te promets de te refaire un forme beaucoup moins arrondit... !** dit-il très menaçant.

La poignée prit peur et s'enclencha [comme par magie] et la porte fut ouverte.

**« ****C'est bien ! **»****

Il entra, quand tout d'un coup il se fit entraîner par une vague énorme au goût de… Saké ? il aperçut la Bunny girl flottant sur son parapluie répétant toujours qu'elle était en retard.

**« ****Oî ! Jeune lapine super sexy ! »**

* * *

**Dodo Guildarts**

Il essaya de nager jusqu'à elle quand il aperçut un homme aux cheveux roux et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun qui chantaient sur un rocher avec des animaux autour qui dansait. Ils s'arrêtèrent de chanter quand ils aperçurent le magicien maléfique.

**\- Bienvenus cher ami ! Mon nom est Dodo Guildarts et voici ma fille Canna ! Tu veux du Whisky ?** demanda l'homme avec une bouteille en main.

**\- Hip ! Si tu veux on fait un concours du plus grand buveur de Saké !** continua sa fille Canna.

**\- Je m'en contre fiche ! Arrêtez-moi cette marée à la noix !** [au Saké plutôt…]

**\- Impossible ! il faudrait brrrllbbb... **il ne put finir sa phrase que lui sa fille et les animaux autour se firent engloutirent par la marée qui prit du volume !

**\- Eh merde ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici !** nagea tant bien que mal Zeleph. »

* * *

**Les Jumeaux**

Puis en pleine nage, il aperçut plus loin la jeune lapine entrer dans une forêt. Il l'a suivit, regarda un peu partout quant au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut deux personnes côte à côte qui le suivait depuis peu :

**« Bonjour moi c'est Sting Eucliffe !** dit le premier aux cheveux blond en souriant.

**\- Et moi Rogue Cheney,** se présenta le jeune brun.

**\- Ne part pas si vite ! Laisse nous te raconter une histoire sur...** commencèrent à dire tous les deux.

**\- Pas le temps salut !** dit Zeleph en continuant sa marche.

**\- WHAT ?** leurs bouches touchèrent le sol et leurs yeux devinrent blancs.

**\- Désolé, aller vous acheter une vie les petits !**

**\- Enfoiré revient ici ! »** dirent en cœur les deux Dragons et les deux Exeeds.

Et une course poursuite s'entama dans la forêt avec le brun dépressif devant, et les deux derrière avec une aura noire et des scies à la place des dents ! :

**« Très bien vous m'obligez à utiliser ma technique : ATTAQUE SPÉCIAL QUI TUE !**

Et là, deux paires de mains prirent les deux jumeaux et leurs fit des chatouilles !

**\- AH NANNNNNNN !**

**\- Désolé je n'ai pas le temps ! A plus ! »**

[**Zeleph**: t'a osé me faire invoquer une attaque aussi naze... **Berry-Snake :** Oui je sais *sourit*]

* * *

**Dans la maison de la jeune Lapine**

Après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire les deux jumeaux, Zeleph continua de courir jusqu'à trouver la sortit. En face de lui se trouva la maison de la « Jeune lapine » comme il l'appelait. Il y entra et la jeune fille l'interpella pensant que c'était sa servante :

**« Kinana ! Pourrait-tu me donner les sous-vêtements noirs sur la commode s'il-te-plaît ?** lui demanda-t-elle derrière la cabine.

**\- Euhhh... »** il prit les sous-vêtements et les lui donna par-dessus la cabine et par curiosité [et perversité], il monta dessus pour l'observer. Malheureusement pour lui elle tourna la tête au même moment. Ils se regardèrent ..., tic, tac, tic, tac... Quand…

**« UN PERVERT !** et PAF elle l'envoya valdinguer au plafond où il se retrouva coincé dans la petite cheminée. Pauvre Zeleph...

**\- Aie ! Non seulement elle est belle mais en plus elle est sacrement forte !** hurla-t-il dans la cheminée.

**\- Un pervers dans ma maison !** Dit-elle complètement paniquée quand Dodo Guildarts apparu en chantant avec Macao son domestiques muni d'une échelle.**Macao ! Maître Dodu ! il y a un pervers dans ma maison, et il est coincé dans la cheminée ! Faites quelque chose le plus vite possible car je suis en retard ! **»** **expliqua la jeune Lapine en sautillant de partout.

Le Dodu ne mit pas de temps à répondre :

**« Pas de panique très chère je vais vous en débarrasser toute suite ! On va faire le mode KAMIKASE eh eh… EXPLOSONS LA MAISON ! Faite chauffer Monsieur Macao !** ordonna le maître Dodu.

**\- Pas d'problème Bro !** exécuta Macao en sortant ses points de flammes.

**\- Je devrais peut-être reparler de mon envie de mourir...** marmonna Zeleph tout seul avant d'éternuer un grand coup.

**\- Ahh NON ! Pas ma maison ! Pas mes figurines Power Ranger que j'ai mit des années à trouver !** paniqua la jeune lapine.

**\- Bouahaha !** ria le Dodu en sautillant de joie.

**\- NAN pas tant que je la retrouve et que cette fois ci elle ne me file plus entre les doigts !** répliqua Zeleph plus que motivé.

**\- Youpiiiii !** hurla le domestique.

**\- Oh mon dieu….** s'étrangla-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas voir ça ! »** et s'enfuie encore une fois.

Et au moment où le maître Dodo concentra ses pouvoirs pour ensuite faire exploser la maison, Zeleph concentra les siens et fit sauter la pauvre maison de la jeune blonde avant lui. Il se dirigea ou elle était repartit en laissant les deux acolytes complètement K.O et cramé jusqu'au derrière.

**« Aiiiiee…**.Dit Maco avec des étoiles autour de la tête.

**\- Plus jamais on ne refera le mode Kamikaze…plus jamais...»** annonça le maître Dodu la tête à terre et le cul à l'air.

* * *

**Le Dragon et les Fleurs**

Sur le chemin, le magicien noir croisa un dragon rouge qui lui barra la route de sa grande queue reptilienne [Seira : pas celle que vous croyais hein ! Je vous vois venir!] :

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le Dragon ?** demanda Zeleph.

**\- Je veux conquérir le cœur de Lucy, la Rose des étoiles. Mais le problème c'est que je suis un Dragon alors je ne sais pas comment faire...**

Zeleph réfléchit et trouva un arrangement, puis répondit :

**\- Très bien je vais t'aider, mais en échange tu m'amèneras vers la Lapinette. Quel est ton nom ? Moi je m'appelle Zeleph.**

**\- J'accepte ! Mon nom est Natsu**, répondit le Dragon.

**\- Mhhhh**, il réfléchit, **Tu pourrais lui envoyé une lettre d'amour !** proposa comme idée le magicien noir.

**\- Euhhh je suis un dragon...** expliqua Natsu une goutte derrière la tête.

**\- Tiens Natsu que fais-tu ici ?** dit une petite voix svelte »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent plusieurs elfes, l'un habillé de plante avec une coupe de cheveux noir, un autre avec un chapeau de paille super long avec des patins à roulettes, une plus petite avec des cheveux bleu et un bandana rouge et un dragon entièrement en fer. Natsu eu une idée :

**« Reby ! Toi qui es l'amie de Lucy, tu pourrais me donner des conseil !**

**\- Eh bien...** mis elle se fit couper par une autre personne

**\- Je pourrais chanter une chanson de ta part en mode Shou Bidou Wap yeah !** proposa cette personne.

**\- J'ai pas confiance ! Je préfère que ce soit Reby qui chante espèce de tas de ferrailles !** grommela le dragon.

**\- Ça suffit tous les deux calmez-vous ! **gronda la petite Reby.** Et vous deux faites en sorte qu'il évite de se taper dessus !** Ordonna-t-elle en parlant à Jett et Droy qui mourrait de peur rien qu'en imaginant Gajeel avec un sourire sadique près à les mettre en pièce.

**\- Reby je pense qu'on va se passer de ça**, dirent les deux en cœur en mode poule mouillette.

**\- Bon eh bien je peux passer mon chemin puisque tu a trouver des amis qui peuvent t'aider,** demanda Zeleph en commençant à partir.

**\- Non j'ai encore besoin de ton aide au cas où ! »** retient le dragon en le dirigeant vers lui avec sa queue. »

Et ils partirent voir la Rose des étoiles. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils aperçurent la fleur de l'eau, et la fleur de pierre en train d'arroser des fleurs. Plus loin, il y avait la fleur des étoiles habillée d'une robe sublimement blanche et brillante comme les étoiles, en train de ramasser des fraises en chantonnant. La fleur d'eau fit la conversation :

**« Jubia aimerai tellement avoir un prince charmant**, dit-elle toute triste.

**\- Un jour ça arriveras ma petite il fut juste attendre ce jour-là**, persuada la fleur des pierres.

**\- Oui Evergreen, mais cela ne marchera jamais si tu statufie à chaque fois qu'un jeune homme passe par là »**, dit-elle en commençant à inonder le jardin de fleurs.

Alors elle tenta de la consoler puis elle changea de conversation, en parlant de Wendy la fleur des cieux avec Roméo pour qu'elle pense à autre chose et la catastrophe fut évitée ! Elles furent interrompues par un jeune homme habillé d'une armure qui s'approcha de la Fleur des étoiles. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva et la fleur d'eau tomba follement amoureuse de ce jeune homme ! Au même moment Natsu et les autres l'aperçu et celui-ci déglutit :

**« Grrr encore Grey le chevalier des glaces ! Cette fois si je le réduirais en cendres ! »**

La jeune Lucy remarqua la présence de Natsu et commença à parler :

**« Oh bonjour Natsu**, elle sourit, **comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Oh euh eh bien... **commença le Dragon les joues rouges quand : AtchOUM ! Une fumée rose entoura Natsu avant qu'il ne sorte de cette fumé sous forme...humaine ? Habillé avec des cheveux... rose ? Tout le monde ouvrit grand la bouche surpris :

**« J'le crois pas ! Tu penses vraiment que tu va gagner sous cette forme Salamèche ?** ricana le chevalier de glaces.

**\- Whaaat mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Oh et puis merde je vais te faire ta fête le Congélo avarié ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN POKEMON ! BAM !** Cria-t-il avant qu'il ne lui décroche un coup de pied enflammé afin de l'envoyé deux mètres plus loin.

**\- Saloperie !** Grey revenu à la charge mais une certaine femme d'eau la retenu :

**\- Oh Grey-Sama vous êtes mon prince charmant !** chanta la fleur d'eau avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

**\- Mais euh...»** tenta vainement le jeune brun déstabilisé.

Évidemment Lucy n'en resta pas de marbre. Un voyais même une aura noire émanant d'elle :

**« CA SUFFFIIIIIIT ! Je peux connaître la raison de tout ça ?!** dit-elle avec une aura noire autour d'elle.

**\- Bon puisque je ne suis pas doué avec les mots... »**

Il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa histoire que le message passe et lui dévoila ses sentiments dont elle qui y répondit positivement :

**« C'est se qui s'appelle ne pas y aller par quatre chemin,** Dit Zeleph toujours avec de gros yeux accompagné des autres.

**\- Alors la il me surprend...!** Dit Gajeel ahuris.

**\- Ben d'un côté il est plutôt action que réflexion hein...** rajouta Reby.

**\- Tant que j'y pense, comment est-il devenu humain ?** Demanda Zeleph.

**\- C'est sûrement à cause des fleurs ! Il a du en respirer une qui donne forme humaine à toutes créature !**

**\- Je vois donc, COMMENT IL VA FAIRE POUR VOLER MAINTENANT !?**

**\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider,** dit la jeune Lucy avant de faire apparaître une soubrette au cheveux rose.

**\- Voulez-vous me punir maîtresse ?**

**\- Non Virgo, je veux que tu emmènes ce jeune homme au coin des deux routes pour qu'il retrouve son chemin.** Ordonna-t-elle un peu blasé de sa question.

**\- C'est comme si c'était fait maîtresse. »**

La soubrette prit Zeleph sur cette épaule et creusa un trou jusqu'aux deux routes.

**« Lâche moi espèce de taré en soubrette !**

**\- Marions-nous Grey-samaa !** dit–elle en lui courant après.

**\- On se calme ! Y'a le temps pour ça !** jura-t-il en courant.

Reby réfléchit quelques secondes puis trouva une idée qui lui paraissait bonne :

**« Tant que j'y pense Gajeel, tu pourrais aussi...** demanda Reby.

**\- Non ! je suis très bien comme je suis !** railla le drgon de Fer.

**\- Rooh zut ! »** pesta Reby.

* * *

Que va t'il arriver à Zeleph ? Va t'il retrouver sa chère Bunny Girl ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ;-) à plus mes p'tit serpent :-*


	2. Mais ils sont tous fou dans ce monde !

Hey petits serpents ! Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fiction complètement dégantée ! Alors, qu'elle autres épreuves va devoir vivre notre pauvre Zeleph ? ;-)

* * *

**REVIEW :**

**Ninanonyme: Merci x) c'est vrai que ça va super vite xDD (je m'en rend compte en le relisant O.O) **je fait en sorte que ce soit le plus drôle possible x) **j'espère que le second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ;-)**

* * *

**Wakaba le fumeur et une histoire de... Serpent ?**

Quelques minutes plus tard... :

**« Espèce de tarée !**

**\- Désolé monsieur. Je vous ai emmené à destination. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois rejoindre ma maîtresse, Au-revoir.** Et elle partit.

**\- Grrr… ! »**

Il se releva dépoussiérant sa tunique noire au passage et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua des lettre se baladant une par une dans le ciel sous forme de fumé. Il regarda un peu plus pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire : …Va… te faire... QUOI !? C'est quoi ce bordel attend…SALETÉE DE MES DEUX ?! Non mais c'est qui ce blaireau ?! J'vais lui rendre visite ! Et elle ne m'a pas amené à destination la soubrette !

Et suivit la direction des lettres et se retrouva devant un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux marron avec une pipe dans la bouche assis sur une chaise géante :

« **Que me vaut cette visite jeune homme ?** demanda le vieux.

**\- Vous jurez pas mal pour un vieux !** s'exclama le magicien noir.

**\- Oh ça ? c'est parce que je me disputais avec Macao le larbin, par téléphone,** rigola le fumeur. **Tien et pendant que j'y pense, chante-moi la chanson au clair de la Lune,** demanda Wakaba.

**\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?!**

**\- Eh bien si tu le fait, je te dirais quel chemin prendre pour retrouver celle que tu cherches !** répondit le vieux.

**\- Ok ! Au clair de la Luneuuuuxx, je suis ma-lé-fiqueuuuuxxx, prêteux moi tes BUUURNEEEUUX, pour f****aire une poti****… »**

il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un personnage débarqua :

**« MEEEEENNNN ! c'est tellement profooooond ! c'est le parfum d'une merveilleuse chansoooon !**

**\- LA FERME ! et PAF le vieux le propulsa dans les airs avec son coup de pieds Fatal Fumant ! C'était quoi ça cette daube ?!**

**\- Eh ben si c'est ça j'me tire !** déclara furax Zeleph avant de partir. « elle était tellement belle ma chanson… snif… » pleura intérieurement le magicien.

**\- Bye Bye le jeunot ****(ou vieillot...)**** ! »** salua Wakaba en mode « je m'en bat littéralement les steaks.

Puis il reprit son chemin tranquillement en cherchant la sortit et si possible la jeune Lapinette ! Puis tout d'un coup il croisa à sa gauche un homme d'une vingtaine d'année coiffé en pics avec des oreilles assez anormal :

**« Eh toi ! n'aurais-tu pas vue un serpent de 2 mètre de haut ****ou une jeune fille au cheveux violet, au choix**** ?** demanda l'inconnu.

**\- Euuh non je ne l'ai pas vue du tout,** répondit Zeleph. « D'abord un dragon et maintenant un lutin… » pensa-t-il.

**\- J'entends tes pensées espèce de macaque ! Et ****je ne suis pas un Lutin, je suis Cobra le dragon venimeux ****!** déclara furax le dit « lutin ».

**\- T'as l'air vachement humain pour un Dragon ! tu lit dans mes pensées ? ****Prouve-le !** défia le magicien noir. **Je vais réciter une blague dans ma tête ! ****»** C'est ce qu'il fit, et il y eu un gros silence dans la forêt :

**« …Natsu me l'a déjà faite celle-là ! Trou du fion !** **et ne me compare pas à ce cracheur de flammes ! » **

Puis tout d'un coup on hurla du haut d'un arbre :

**« SERRRRPENNNT ! VAS-T'EN SERPENT ! moi Pollyusica ne te laissera pas voler mes précieux gâteaux au four !** hurla une vielle munit d'un balai.

**\- Ohlala qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?** se demanda le magicien noir.

**\- Mais je vous jure que ce n'était pas mon intention madame !** se justifia le serpent.

**\- Serpent ?** demanda l'homme au regard surprit. Puis le serpent tomba et se retrouva dans les buissons.

**\- Aie, Aie, Aie.** Se plaignait le soit disant serpent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il se jeta sur elle tout d'un coup :

**\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvée Kinana !** s'exclama Cobra. **Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me fuir !**

**\- Erik ? Ou devrais-je dire, Cobra ! Au dernière nouvelles tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voit, espèce de menteur !**

**\- J'y es bien réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que...**

**\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !** s'écria le magicien noir en choppant Cobra par le col et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre. **Tu vas voir qui c'est le trou-fion !** Déclara furax Zeleph.

**\- Tu n****e ****peux pas attendre deux minute que je parles à la demoiselle, oui ?! »** grogna Cobra avant de lui décrocher une droite en pleine figure qui le sonna un peu.

Kinana se releva immédiatement puis s'enfuya discrètement des deux protagonistes quand une poigne l'a retenue :

**« Tatata, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, princesse,** la retenue Erik. **On a beaucoup de choses à se dire alors tu va gentiment patienter, que je règles son compte à ce tocard de mes deux.**

**\- Je m'en vais si je veux ! ****et tu n'es pas pardonnée !** rétorqua-t-elle inhabituellement sur les nerf. Puis tout d'un coup elle éternua d'une brume venimeuse tout autour d'elle et du dragon :

**\- Ne M'OUBLIS PAS DECHET TOXIQUE ! **hurla Zeleph furax, sonné et le nez en sang sur le point d'invoquer sa magie quand...

**\- LA FERME SALETE TU VAS TOUT GACHER !** hurla un pieds en plume qui s'abattit sur la face ratatiné de Zeleph.

**\- Très bien, tu ne me donnes pas le choix alors ! »** s'exclama Cobra à Kinana avant de l'embrasser subitement en la tenant par la taille.

Le pied plumé, qui n'était autre que celui d'une jeune demoiselle habillé en ange, et Zeleph remplit de bosses, se stoppèrent et regardèrent le spectacle qu'offrait les deux amoureux.

**« Crétin !** Et le serpent lui envoya sa main à la figure avant de bizarrement se pelotonner dans ses bras. (Ah les filles... !)

**\- Je l'avoue, je l'avais bien mérité,** déclara-t-il en se massant la joue droite. **Bon pardonné ?**

…**D'accord mais plus de cachotteries, compris ?** dit elle renfrognée.

**\- Sur la tête de Midnight je le jure ! » **promit-il avant de se rendre compte du silence qui régnait :** « Ah ! l'autre crétin à finalement décider de me laisser tranquille !**

**\- Ohhh, vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux !** Dit un certain ange en sortant de derrière les buissons en tenant Zeleph par l'oreille. **Et dire que t'allais tout gâcher !** Grogna-t-elle au magicien noir.

**\- Démone !** S'esclaffa Zeleph avec des bosses un peu partout. **Heureusement que je n'ai pas pour principes de frapper les femmes !**

**\- Angel ?** **Mais je te croyais à Tahiti avec les autres !** s'étonna Cobra.

**\- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour mettre en place son plan « KinaCo » soit disant,** expliqua une personne à moitié somnolente, assis contre un tronc d'arbre.

**\- Et qui a faillit échouer à cause de ce truand !** s'esclaffa-t-elle hors d'elle. **MIDNIGHT JE T'INTERDIT DE POSER TES FESSES PAR TERRE C'EST MOI QUI FAIT LA LESSIVE JE TE RAPELLE !** hurla elle.

**\- Ok Caaaalmeuuux,** puis il se leva et … s'endormit debout.

**\- Elle me fait peur des fois, tu peux pas savoir à quel point... Et d'ailleurs on peut toujours y aller à Tahiti**, rajouta un mec à la coiffure de punk.

**\- LA FERME RACER **! Hurla l'ange.

**\- J'ai rien dit !** Dit-il les main levées.

**\- Même les méchants sont complètement timbré !** déclara le mage noir ahuri.

**\- ORACION SEIS ! RENDEZ-VOUS AU NOM DE LA REINE DE COEURS !** Hurla en courant, des hommes en uniforme.

**\- Eh merde ! Il peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille ces cons là ? »** s'énerva Cobra encore et toujours dérangé dans des moments love comme ceux là, si on peut dire...

**« AHHHHH ! C'est la fin, je vais me retrouver en taule avant d'avoir retrouvé la Lapinette !** pleurnicha Zeleph les genoux à terre.

**\- Alors rendez-vous où, et à quelle heure si possible ? Parce que je suis déjà pris aujourd'hui...,** rajouta Midnight en feuilletant son carnet.** Demain vers 15h00 c'est bon ?**

**\- TOUS A COUVERT Y'A LES POULETS D'LA REINE**** !** s'écria Racer en se tirant à la vitesse de la lumière.

**\- Eh zut ! Viens par là toi ! t'a encore trop bu c'est ça hein ?!** S'écria Angel en emmenant Midnight par la manche au fin fond des bois.

**\- Ah...! C'est possible !** Répondit le magicien des ténèbres en pleine réflexion.

**\- J'me taille !** S'enfuya Zeleph par la même direction que les Oracion Seis. **ADIOS SENOR ! »**

**« Bon bah quand ils aurons fini de nous chercher, je viendrais te voir chez la femme lapin ! Ne t'en fait pas on aura l'opportunité de faire plein de choses,** sourit-il plein de sous entendu alors qu'il a écouté ses pensées.

**\- Mais ****ne LIT PAS**** dans mes pensées espèce de pervers ! »** Et paf le coup de panier dans la tronche avant de s'enfuir en direction de chez Mavis !

**« Aie ! ****D'accord pour la claque, mais un panier ça ne se pardonne pas aussi facilement !** se plaignait Cobra avant de s'enfuir dans la même direction que ses coéquipiers et Zeleph. **Et toi le brun dépressif ! La prochaine fois que je te vois je te fait ta fête !** hurla-t-il à Zeleph.

**\- C'est ****ç****a dans tes rêves ****sale reptile !** répondit-il toujours en courant quand … **Ahhhhh ! »** il tomba dans un fossé très très très haut.

* * *

**Voyage sous-terre et le chat :**

Il atterrit dans une rivière en dehors de la forêt avant de tomber de la chute et de se retrouver dans une autre forêt. Après avoir essoré ses vêtements, il regarda autour de lui voyant des panneaux indicateur sur les deux chemins – Lequel prendre ? -. Mais tout d'un coup, une pairs de yeux suivit d'une bouche, suivit d'un chat au pelage... bleu ? Apparu :

Le chat chantonna une chanson qui n'a ni queue ni tête :

**« Un jouuuuurrr, mon poisson viendraaaaa **** Un jouuuur je le mangeraiiis **** Dans son lac tout luisant sautillant par ici par-lààààà **** Je gouterai ce poisson si fraiiiiit **** »**

Le mage noir cru exploser… ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs….

**« LA FEEERME !** Hurla Zeleph. **Et qui-es-tu le chat ?**

**\- Hihihi ! Je suis le chat de … de... Eh bah en fait je suis le chat de personne et mon nom est Happy.**

**\- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer le bon chemin ?** Demanda Zeleph qui a reprit son calme.

Le chat réfléchi quelques minutes :

**\- Alors si tu veux rejoindre la jeune Lapinette tu as plusieurs solutions.** commença le Chat. **Soit tu vas voir le démon toqué à droite, ou la foudre de mars à gauche.** Dit le chat toujours avec ses grands yeux ronds.

**\- Euuuh je crois que je vais plutôt rendre visite chez la Foudre de Mars, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à un fou…** répondit Zeleph blasé.

**\- Ah mais La Foudre de Mars est fou aussi ! **Rétorqua le chat bleu. **Enfin il n'est pas très causant, il n'écoute que sa musique à longueur de journée !**

**\- Je suis vraiment tombé dans un pays de fou… **Pleura intérieurement le mage noir. **Je ne te remercie pas quand même !** Et il prit le chemin que le chat lui a indiqué.

**\- Hihihi ! »**

* * *

**La Maison du Démon toqué**

Après ça il marcha, marcha, marcha, quand il entendit au loin, _« Un joyeux non anniversaire à vous ! À moi ? À vous ! À moi ?... »_ Il se dit – C'est moi ou ils sont dingue ? Alors il alla vérifier s'il ne devenait pas un peu taré sur les bords et il se retrouva devant la maison du démon accompagné de ces deux sœurs aux cheveux blancs, de la foudre de mars avec ses écouteurs et du fou en tirant la langue. Le démon ayant remarqué sa présence, commença à parler :

« **Bien le bonjour ! Venez prendre le thé avec nous si vous êtes un homme !** dit le démon

**\- Euh très bien merci.** Puis il s'installa sur une chaise. **Et je suis un homme...**

**\- On te souhaite un joyeux non-anniversaire !** Dirent en cœur les deux sœurs du démon la foudre suivit du fou.

Un ange passa..., Ah non ce n'était pas un ange...

**\- Eh bien merci,** dit-il.

**\- Maintenant raconte nous ton histoire ! **Dit la cadette des sœurs.

**\- Oh eu alors en fait... **commença Zeleph.

**\- Ho grande sœur tu as changé de t-shirt !** Commença la cadette.

**\- Oui tu as vue il est magnifique,** sourit l'aîné.

**\- Et donc je disais...** tenta de dire Zeleph.

**\- Dit dont ma belle,** commença la foudre à la cadette, **ça te dirait un petit rendez-vous seul à seul ce soir ?**

**\- Avec plaisir,** répondit la cadette d'un clin d'œil.

**\- J****E PEUX EN PLACER UNE**** ?!** S'esclaffa le magicien noir.

**\- Oooh**** je vais être tata ! »** Et l'aîné commença à délirer en imaginant son monde remplit de couple, d'ourson, de cupidon, de sucreries, de moutarde, de canard, de brebis, de chèvre…, suivit de sa sœur qui ne l'es pas pour rien... Quant à la foudre, il ne bouge pas d'un poil, et le fou... il est déjà. Je crois qu'il reste le démon toqué :

**« Si t'es un homme fini ce thé ! Bat-toi avec t'es points si t'es un homme ! Si t'es un homme... !**

\- …**. D'accord…** Et ça dura pendant 5 bonne minutes au moins en tournant sur lui-même, ce qui ennuya tout le monde... enfin quand je dis tout le monde, je parle de notre dépressif [il n'est pas toqué au moins] Mais, par chance pour lui, quelqu'un arriva en courant :

**« Ah mince je suis en retard ! Oh lala ma montre commence à dérailler il faut que je la change. »**

Tout le monde prit attention sur la nouvelle arrivante toujours avec ses petites oreilles de lapin… Dé-clique du dépressif attention... !

**« Jeune Lapinette je t'ai ****enfin ****retrouvé !** s'émerveilla le magicien.

**\- Tien ta montre est en retard de deux jours. Je te propose de là réparer**. Dit le démon toqué.

**\- Merci, cette montre me rend complètement à la bourre mais s'il te plait fait vite ! »**

Et elle lui donna sa montre au démon toqué et s'assit autour de la table. Le démon enleva les rouages, dents et ressorts pour y mettre, dans un grain de folie : du sel, du beurre du thé du sucre... Enfin bref des trucs digne d'un fou ! :

**« Attend grand-frère il faut m'être de la confiture !** Dit la cadette au démon

**\- Rajoute du citron aussi ! »** Dit l'aîné en prenant les citrons.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et la montre devient folle !

**« Depuis quand on met de la nourriture dans une montre ?!** Demanda hébété Zeleph.

**\- Halala qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »** Demanda la petite Lapinette.

Et PAF la foudre de mars écrasa la montre pour la calmer :

**« Tu fais trop de bruit j'entends plus ma musique !** Railla la Foudre.

**\- Par pitié, que quelqu'un me ramène chez moi... ! **Pleura le dépressif.

**\- Et vous deux DEHORS ! »** Hurla la foudre de mars énervé.

Et les deux compères partirent de chez la maison du démon sans demander leur reste. La jeune Lapinette prit de l'avance et disparu dans la forêt de joie laissant Zeleph seul et perdu :

« **Elle est rapide la Lapinette ! Comment je vais faire maintenant... ?**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? :)

**Zeleph: **Tu es sadique avec moi ! *snif*


	3. Objectif : Survivre !

Salut à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce temps interminable pour finir ce chapitre T_T (l'inspiration n'était plus très présente :x) J'espère que ce chapitre final vous plaira ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Le Château de la Reine de Cœur !**

Il marcha comme toujours puis entre les branches, il put apercevoir un jardin digne d'un château. Il s'y engouffra et put apercevoir deux personnes habillés d'une façon ridicule, en train de rafistoler des armures exposées dans le jardin :

**« Dépêche Dranbolt ! Sinon la reine va nous couper la tête ! **Ordonna l'un à son voisin.

**\- La ferme Rahal je fais ce que je peux !** Se justifia Dranbolt.

**\- Elle est capable de vous couper la tête juste pour ça ?** Demanda Zeleph

**\- Tu sais très bien comment elle est Rahal !** Engueula Dranbolt pensant que c'était son voisin.

**\- Eh Oh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça !** Déclara Rahal.

**\- Eh mais t'es qui toi ?! Tant pi tu vas nous aider !** Dit Dranbolt en lui donnant un Suiffer puis un seau d'eau avec une serpillière.

**\- E****EH**** ! je ne suis pas une femme de ménage ! **grogna le magicien noir.

**\- C'est ça ou elle te coupe la tête même si t'es pas du coin ! »** déclara Rahal avec des frissons.

Et Zeleph s'exécuta en nettoyant les armures pièce par pièce : **« N****o****n mais franchement, pourquoi exposer ses amures dehors ?!** Se lamenta Zeleph.

**\- T'as un problème avec mes armures ?** Hurla une personne.

**\- Oh mon dieu ! C'était sa majesté la reine de Cœur habillé de sa robe rouge pourpre ! Vite à couvert ! Loué soit la Reine Erza !** S'agenouilla Dranbolt suivit de Rahal.

**\- Euuuuhhh Vos armures sont très bien là où elles sont ****»**, défendit Zeleph avant de s'agenouiller à son tour.

Il y eu un moment de silence :

**« Ma reine prenez un Sneakers ****c'est bon pour la colère**** !** conseilla le conseiller de la reine, un barbu de la taille d'un nain.

**\- Bonne idée Makarov ! ****»** railla la reine en mangeant la barre chocolaté. Elle continua : « **Di****s ****don****c**** toi, t'a****s**** l'air d'être un sacré rigolo. J'imagine que tu es là pour une raison !** demanda le Reine Erza.

**\- Eh bien en fais-je…**commença Zeleph.

**\- Reste droit quand tu t'adresses à la Reine ! GARDE ****À**** VOUS ! » **hurla la reine. Le pauvre Zeleph se mit au garde à vous et continua :

**« Voilà donc…ma Reine, je recherche une…**

**\- Je suis en retard, je suis en retard ! **dit une certaine Lapinette.

**\- Temps écoulé tu vas faire un jeu avec moi ! j'espère que tu sais ****faire du théatre**** !** déclara la Reine qui n'a pas donné le temps à Zeleph de pourchasser les jeune Lapinette.

**\- Euuuh, il prit une voix style Batman : Chalenge Accepted !**

**\- Eh bien que le combat commence !** déclara la Reine.

**\- Je ne dirais pas ça un combat... ****»****,** pensa Zeleph.

Tous les spectateurs inclus les gardes et les membres du château applaudirent et deux gardes mirent en place une scène et comme chaise… le conseiller de la reine à quatre pattes ? « Pitié sauvé moi… » Pleura intérieurement Makarov :

**« Commençons ! »** Elle échauffa sa voix puis commença à réciter une phrase dans Halmet de Shakespeare : […] - « **l'assassin est mon...****Nyaah ! »**

Le sol s'effondra sur elle et se retrouva dans un trou. Tous les spectateurs furent horrifiés de la scène quand à Zeleph il était bidonné de rire ! Tout ceci n'était autre que l'œuvre de Happy qui pensait trouver du poisson sous terre…quel idiot ! et évidemment la reine crut que c'était l'œuvre de Zeleph ! Elle remonta et mit son armure du jugement :

**« QUOND LUI TRANCHE LA TETE !** ordonna la reine aux gardes hors d'elle.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas moi c'est le chat qui a creusé un trou ! **s'innocenta Zeleph.

**\- Aye Sir !** déclara le chat.

**\- FOUTAISE ! il n'y a pas de chat !** hurla la Reine. Le conseiller parla :

**\- Hihihi,** continua Happy.

**\- Votre majesté, il serait préférable de le juger correctement avant de lui couper la tête**, conseilla Makarov qui sortit du trou, lui aussi prit dans le piège. La Reine réfléchi un moment :

**\- Très bien allons dans mon château ! » ** ordonna la Reine.

Alors ils se dirigèrent dans le château les uns derrières la reine. Le public se mit derrière assis, tandis que Zeleph au milieu de la salle devant la Reine qui fait le juge suprême au côté de son conseiller :

**« Amener les juges civiles ! je demande Lucy, Levy, Jubia, Canna, Kinana, Mirajane et Lisanna ! Comme témoin j'appelle le démon toqué, la foudre de mars, Wakaba le fumeur de slip, et les jumeaux Sting et Rogue ! et comme avocat pour l'accusé je choisi Mavis ! »**

Et tous se mirent en place pour la cérémonie. Zeleph était debout au milieu de la salle, les juges civiles sur le côté et les témoins derrière l'accusé, quand à la reine, elle était sous sa tenue de juge au bout de la salle. Quand tout le monde furent en place, la reine donna des coups de marteau pour informer le commencement de la séance.

**« Commençons, déclara la reine. J'appelle le Démon toqué ! Parlez-moi de cet homme,** dit-elle en désignant à Zeleph.

**\- Ce n'est pas un Homme ! Si c'est un Homme il doit utiliser ses points ! »** Déclara Le démon ce qui donnait une mauvaise impression sur Zeleph.

**« Quoi ? Mais cet homme est fou !**

**\- SILENCE ! Et toi La foudre de Mars ?**

**\- Trop bruyant il m'empêche d'écouter de la musique ! **déclara La foudre.

**\- Votre Majesté !** commença Mavis. **Certes c'est un pervers mais je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien !** défendit la Lapinette.

**\- Parfait ! Je vois que tu as fait des siennes auprès du peuple ! As-tu une dernière déclaration à faire avant ton exécution ?**

**\- Tout ce que je voulais c'était de retrouver la Lapinette !** Dit Zeleph dans un élan de colère. **Et c'est anormal que l****e****plaignant**** soit ****le j****uge !** Les juges civiles firent quelques commentaires :

**\- Quelqu'un ne m'avais jamais autant prit d'attention sur moi, c'est touchant**, pleura comme un bébé Mavis.

**\- Oh c'est mignon,** commença Lucy.

**\- Il voulait juste ****la retrouver**, continua Jubia.

**\- Il ne mériterait pas qu'on l'exécute !** chuchota Kinana à Lisanna.

**\- SILENCE ! JE SUIS LA REINE ! Et par le pouvoir qui me sont conféré, et que j'ai toujours eu d'ailleurs, on te tranchera la tête dans quelques minutes ! Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire contre ça ?**

**\- Moi ! »** déclara une voix arrivant d'en haut qui se mit devant la Reine. « **Moi Jellal Fernandez, Roi ****du monde d'Oz****, je te supprimerai d'abord ! »**

Et là il y eu un « Ouaaaah ! » digne de Fairy Tail et un ange, puis un autre ange, puis une armée d'ange ! Et des Koalas du Vésuve et des Lamas géants armés de Chantilly ! Euuuh enfin bref ! Aurait-on volé le cœur de l'impitoyable reine Erza ? Sauf que ce n'est pas la réaction que tout le monde attendaient…

**« Oh… ****Elle est encore plus sublime que je ne le pensais****… !** S'extasia Jellal.

**\- GAARDE ! Qu'ont tranche la tête de cet homme qui a volé mon cœur ! **

**\- Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire par sa beauté ! Natsu ! Invoque le souffle du dragon !**

**\- Moekitasu ! » **celui-ci était parmi le public.

Il fit son plus beau souffle ce qui enflamma tout le monde et malencontreusement les vêtements des jeunes filles dans les tribunes, de Mavis et de la Reine ! Elles firent tous un petit « Kyaaaah » et se retrouvèrent toutes en sous-vêtements pour le plus grand plaisir de certain ! Une bataille éclata entre tous les hommes présents dans la salle exceptée Jellal qui se confronta à Erza ! Les Pegasus qui faisait partit du public profitèrent du boucan pour mettre en place l'opération séduction des jeunes filles dans les tribunes :

Premier Round !

**« Ouaah… tu portes vraiment ton nom, Rose des étoiles, t'es à fleurir !** dit un certain Hibiki à Lucy, sauf qu'il se fit propulsé contre le mur par « vous savez qui » avec son tempérament de feu. Peut-être qu'il fait partit de la bataille mais il a des oreilles !

**\- Ne touche pas à ma propriété saleté ! »**

Deuxième Round !

**« Tu es vraiment à tomber, dit un certain Ren à Canna**, Mais il se fit aussi propulsé en mini morceau par un certain « Papounet Méchu ».

**\- OOHH ! on ne TOUCHE-PAS à ma fifille adorée ! »**

Troisième Round !

Mais rien ne les empêchent, ils se mirent tous les trois devant la jeune serpent qui essayer de trouver un drap pour se couvrir :

**« ****Oh quelle magnifique demoiselle tu es**, dit un certain Hibiki à Kinana.

**\- Un joli serpent **** t'est à croquer ! »** ajouta Ichiya. Mais l'autre n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une explosion retentit dans le mur du château. Tout le monde sauf quelques idiots la reine et Jellal, s'arrêtèrent un moment pour connaître l'auteur de tout ceci. Ils entendirent un « Ssssss » et un être non identifié se diriger à une vitesse folle vers les Ichiya et les Trimens :

**« DEGAGE DE LA LE PUANT ET SES LARBINS DE MES DEUX !** Rugit un certain Cobra avant de les balayé loin du châteaux.

**\- Et les membres de Blue Pegasus s'en vont vers d'autre cieuuuux ! Meen ! »**

Pour en revenir à la Reine elle se battait toujours avec Jellal avec sa tenue de Samurai :

**« Depuis le temps que j'attends ce jour Scarlet !** déclara Jellal entre deux coups d'épée.

**\- Tu aurais dû rester chez toi ! Car je vais te supprimer à coup d'épée !** dit-elle.

**\- Pas si j'utilise ma précieuse technique ! FRAISIERS x1000 ! »**

Puis tout d'un coup des centaines de fraisiers apparurent dans toute la salle ! La reine commençait à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux ! Jellal en profita pour lui assener un coup mais il glissa sur un fraisier et ils tombèrent à terre :

**« Moelleux… **Eh ben non l'objet moelleux n'était pas un gâteaux, mais la poitrine de la reine car oui, notre cher Jellal avait, pendant la chute, malencontreusement posé ses mains dessus !

**\- Délicieux… » **Celle-ci s'en fichait royalement car elle était en train de s'avaler plusieurs fraisiers à la fois !

Plus loin :

**« Hiiii ! Vite des vêtements ! »** s'écria Mavis les joues rouges quand elle remarqua Zeleph toujours à la même place, blasé de la tournure des événements. « **Aide-moi à trouver des vêtements**** pour l'avenir de l'humanité !**

**\- Mais où veux-tu que je trouves des fringues ? Attend une minute ! »**

Il enleva sa toge blanche et lui donna. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre et l'enfila comme une robe :

**« Finalement t'es peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, le pervers. **commença la jeune fille.

**\- ****Je ne suis pas un pervers !** **D'ailleurs je devrais être en train de... » **avant qu'il ne put dire quoique ce soit, Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier, se qui provoqua un Zeleph rouge écrevisse qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle prit aussi une teinte rosé et regarda ailleurs. Quand à Zeleph, il bégayait des « de rien » à tout va. Puis elle se reprit et lui fit part d'un petit problème qu'il faut résoudre :

**« ****Bon ! ****Il faut trouver un moyen pour arrêter tout ceci ! **commença-t-elle

**\- ****C'est une idée faisable encore faut il trouver la solution...****, **ajouta Zeleph.

Mavis le regarda avec un de ses regards de défi qu'elle possédait depuis toujours :

**\- Héhéhé..., si il y a bien une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis la plus grande stratégiste de ce monde ! **annonça Mavis. **A ton avis, comment l'implacable reine des cœurs a put gagné autant de batailles ? **Rajouta-t-elle espiègle.

Zeleph était aux anges, jamais il n'aurai put rencontrer une fille aussi forte et aussi belle de toute sa vie ! Peut-être que finalement il ne regrette pas de l'avoir suivit.

**« Je ne suis qu'un mage noire, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider sur quoique ce soit**, ajouta Zeleph.

**\- ****Bien sur que si ! ****T****u es même mon plan final !** annonça Mavis dans un regard maléfique.

Elle s'approcha de son oreille lui fit part de son plan farfelus tout en gloussant. Après qu'elle se soit retiré, il laregarda abasourdit de se qu'elle venait de lui dire. Récapitulons le plan :

1\. Montrer à la reine, la salle secrète de Jellal qui regorge de photo d'elle, signe qu'il est éperdument amoureux d'elle.

2\. Apparaître des vêtements de bouffons ridicule à chacun des hommes de la salle et des robe au demoiselle. Avec dessus une image de chat.

3\. Étant donné que le conseiller à peut des chat il invoquera sa magie de gigantisme et tentera de les mettre KO. les membres de la salle seront effrayés et se calmerons.

4\. Souriez, vous êtes dans un conte de fée !

_**« C'est le plan le plus DINGUE que je n'ai jamais entendu !**_ se disait Zeleph. »

Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que ça marche ! Après qu'Erza ait vu les images de la pièce secrète que Zeleph a invoqué. Au anges, elle embrassa Jellal.

**– Alors... tu m'épiais depuis un petit moment déjà ? Et tu as apprit la magie invocatrice de fraisiers rien que pour moi ?** demanda Erza abasourdit.

**– Eh ben... au départ oui, après tout, tu es bien la femme la plus sexy du continent et puis...** il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle l'embrassa subitement et sans ménagement :

**– C'est tout se que je voulais savoir.**

Puis Zeleph fit en sorte que tous soit habillé comme l'avait demandé Mavis. Certain n'était pas très content de se changement soudain de fringues. L'un d'ailleurs les a carrément retiré en laissant le caleçon. Alors que le conseiller était caché derrière une poutre, il aperçu les chats sur leurs vêtement et devint un géant au plus grand plaisir de Mavis qui applaudissait comme une gamine qui assistait a un spectacle. Il toucha le plafond et afficha un regard horrifié :

**– CHAAAATS ! PLUS DE CHAAAAAATS !**

**– CASSEZ VOUS ! LE GEANT EST DE RETOUR !** cria un certain Gajeel qui avait prit forme humaine depuis.

Il effraya tellement les habitants de ce monde, que tous se mirent droit en piquer avec de la sueurs sur leurs tempes. Natsu qui voulu résister fût écrasé comme un vulgaire moucheron devant le regard effrayé de tout le monde.

**– AAAH il m'a tué mon Natsu !**

**– T'inquiète lulu..., je suis encore en vie...** articula-t-il sous le pied du conseiller.

Le vieux reprit sa forme originel et tout le monde se calma. Zeleph encore choqué que ce plan ait marqué questionna la blanche :

**– Y'a forcement un truc ! Comment tu as su que ça marcherai ?** Demanda Zeleph à Mavis.

**– Hehehe c'est mon secret**, dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Après ça, tous rentrèrent chez eux et revinrent pour célébrer le mariage de la reine de Cœurs et du Roi d'Oz, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. La vie reprit son court, mais une toute nouvelle ambiance apparu, qui semblait afficher un grand bonheur parmi tout le peuple de ce monde : celle de l'amour avec un grand A ! Chacun était heureux avec l'autre et c'est comme ça que ce fini l'histoire du monde fou de Fairy Tail !

L'homme ferma le grand livre et le posa sur l'herbe à coté près de l'arbre ou il s'était adossé.

**– Et maman et toi ?** Demanda un petit garçon au cheveux gris à côté de lui.

**– Eh bien ta mère est finalement partit avec moi dans mon monde car elle était curieuse de voir l'autre côté**, sourit celui-ci.

**– Zeleph, Ethan ! Il est l'heure d'aller manger !**

**– Maman Maman ! On pourrait aller dans le monde de Fairy Tail un jour ?** demanda le garçon tout en se pelotonnant dans les bras de sa mère.

La mère regarda l'homme qu'elle aime de ses grand yeux émeraude et lui sourit tendrement. Ses long cheveux blanc et bouclé virevoltèrent à la direction du vent. Elle répondit toujours avec ce sourire :

**– Pourquoi pas. Mais d'abord, tu as un estomac à remplir, alors file !** Dit elle en le libérant de son étreinte.

Le jeune garçon vers la maison en bois tout content et affamé.

**– Tu es sur de revenir là bas, Mavis ?** Demanda Zeleph avant de se relever et d'entamer une marche avec sa compagne vers leurs foyer.

**– Au moins quelques temps, histoire de voir se qu'ils sont devenu,** dit elle amusé. **Et puis ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, à lui, et à nous non plus.**

**– Et dire qu'on va devoir refaire les mêmes étapes...** dit il en déglutissant.

Elle rigola doucement et prit la main du brun et la caressa avec son pouce :

**– Mais cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas seul**, sourit elle.

**FIN !**

Voilà c'est la fin de Zeleph au pays des merveilles ! J'espère que cela bous a plu ! ^^ N'oubliez pas les commentaires, et je vous dit, à bientôt !


End file.
